Hell Fire
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Hell Kaiser Ryou kehrt zur Duel Academy zurück um ein Duell gegen Johan Andersen zu schlagen, doch seine Vergangenheit holt ihn wieder ein als er auf Asuka trifft und mit ihr einen der schönsten Momente seines Lebens verbringt...


**Hell Fire**

**地獄の火災**

Es war lange her dass Hell Kaiser Ryou auf der Duell Insel war. Nun sollte er für kurze Zeit zurückkehren und seine alte Schule besuchen, hier wo seine Erinnerungen zu Hause waren. Der Grund waren keines Falls seine alten Freunde mit denen er gegen die Seven Stars los zog, sondern schlicht und ergreifend ein Duell gegen Johan Andersen.  
Eigentlich hatte Hell Kaiser nicht die geringste Lust gehabt, extra eine lange Reise zu machen, nur um einem kleinen Schüler in die Schranken zu weisen, aber der Direktor hatte darauf bestanden. Warum wusste Hell Kaiser nicht und wenn er ehrlich war, es interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter. 

Er stand am Kai beim Leuchtturm an dem er schon so oft war. Die steife Briese die ihm vom Meer aus, entgegen kam umspielte sein dunkles Haar. Der derbe schwarze Mantel den er trug flatterte leicht im Wind und erzeugte ein bedrohliches Geräusch. Obwohl es ein heißer Sommertag war, an dem die Sonne schien und die Luft flimmerte, lag eine gespannte Stimmung über der gesamten Insel. Hell Kaiser wusste natürlich dass dieses raue Klima von seiner bloßen Anwesenheit verursacht wurde. Er genoss dieses überlegene Gefühl wenn seine Wiedersacher vor Angst schlotterten. Auch Johan würde das sehr bald zu spüren bekommen.  
Hell Kaiser sah auf das Meer hinaus, die kleinen Wellen brachen sich am Kai und die Möwen schrien entfernt in der Luft. Es überkam ihn plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Dieser Ort hatte etwas Nostalgisches an sich, er beherbergte Erinnerungen die ihm tief im Herzen noch etwas bedeuteten. Wie oft stand er schon hier beim Leuchtturm und hatte sich seine Gefühle von der Seele gesprochen. Er war nie allein hier gewesen, an seiner Seite war sonst immer Tenjouin Asuka, die Person die ihn am besten kannte. Sie hat ihm immer mehr bedeutet als alle anderen Menschen an der Academy, denn sie sah viel mehr in ihm als nur den Kaiser. Für sie war er ein Mensch und ein sehr guter Freund gewesen, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte.  
Jetzt stand Hell Kaiser allerdings allein hier und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von den Weiten des blauen Meeres wenden.  
Tenjouin Asuka ... bedeutete sie ihm noch etwas?  
Es war lange her, dass er ihr gegenüber gestanden war. Wie würde sie auf ihn reagieren?   
Ein bitteres Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Hell Kaiser's Gesicht ab. Wie sollte sie ihm schon begegnen? Wie alle anderen es auch taten. Nie wieder würde sie ihn mit den unschuldigen Augen ansehen, die ihm einst so wichtig waren. Warum sollte Asuka ihm noch etwas bedeuten? Für ihn zählte nur noch eines, der Sieg. 

Mit einer leichten Bewegung wandte er dem Leuchtturm seinen Rücken zu. Überrascht schnappte Hell Kaiser nach Luft, am anderen Ende des Kai's stand ein schlanker Junge in einer weiß - blauen Uniform, dessen braunes Haar im Wind wehten. Das bittere Grinsen auf Hell Kaiser's Lippen verzerrte sich zu einem boshaften.

"Fubuki, es ist lange her, nicht wahr?!", begann Hell Kaiser, wohl wissend das Fubuki kaum zu einem netten kleinen Plausch gekommen war, "Warum bist du hier? Du willst doch nicht wieder versuchen mit Darkness ein Duell gegen mich zu gewinnen?"

Fubuki's Blick verfinsterte sich. Der muskulöse Junge, der früher mal sein Freund, Kaiser Ryou war, verhielt sich nicht mehr normal. Er war vollständig von der Dunkelheit eingenommen und langsam würde das Cyber Dark Dragon Deck sein Herz gänzlich zerfressen, so hatte es Sameshima einmal vorraus gesagt. Fubuki ließ Hell Kaiser nicht aus den Augen, warum war er hierher gekommen? Nur um sich von der Tatsache zu überzeugen, dass sein guter Freund Ryou noch immer Hell Kaiser war?  
Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Von vornherein war ihm klar gewesen dass Johan einem Monster gegenüber stehen würde. Von Hell Kaiser's Bosheit musste er sich nicht noch einmal überzeugen. Fubuki war viel mehr in Sorge um Asuka.

_Schon seit geraumer Zeit war Asuka nervös gewesen. Seit der Nachricht dass, das Duel Hell Kaiser Ryou gegen Johan Andersen stattfinden sollte, zerriss man sich die Münder darüber. Hell Kaiser kehrte auf die Duell Insel zurück.  
Die einzige die diesem Ereignis nicht entgegen fieberte war Asuka. Fubuki's jüngere Schwester schien sich sogar ein bisschen vor einem erneuten Zusammentreffen zu fürchten. Erst gestern Abend war Asuka bei ihm gewesen und schüttete ihm ihr Herz aus. _

_"Ich habe ihn noch immer gern, Niisan. Auch wenn Ryou sich so verändert hat, im Grunde ist er doch noch immer mein Ryou, oder?", fragte sie._

_Fubuki nickte nachdenklich: "Ich denke schon, dass tief in seinem Herzen versteckt, der wahre Ryou schläft. Hell Kaiser hat nur zu viel Macht erhalten... Mach dir keine Sorgen Asuka, ich glaube Ryou kommt bald wieder zur Vernunft."  
"Ich hoffe es", antwortete Asuka betrübt und lehnte sich an Fubuki's Schulter, "Ich mag ihn nämlich wirklich sehr!"  
Fubuki nickte bedächtig und sah auf den Boden. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig, seine Schwester neigte nicht dazu besonders traurig zu sein. Er erlebte sie nur selten so und wenn, dann konnte er sie schnell wieder aufheitern. Schon lange wusste Fubuki, dass Asuka "ihren" Ryou nicht einfach nur "mochte" oder "gern hatte" sondern wirklich liebte. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er sich geschworen alles dafür zu tun, dass Hell Kaiser wieder zur Vernunft gebracht wurde. Nicht nur damit Asuka wieder lächeln konnte, sondern auch für Ryou selbst. _

"Ich will mich nicht mit dir duellieren. Ich will nur mit dir sprechen!", antwortete Fubuki schließlich.  
Hell Kaiser konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Asuka's Bruder stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und sah sehr ernst aus. Tenjouin Fubuki verfügte an sich über ein überaus heiteres Naturell und verbreitete überall wo er auftauchte eine gute Stimmung, doch wenn es um die Belange seiner Liebsten ging, konnte er durchaus sehr seriös werden.  
Die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Jungen war sehr gespannt, Hell Kaiser schwieg während Fubuki auf eine Reaktion wartete. Eine Windböe kam vom Meer auf und ließ die Mäntel der beiden geräuschvoll im Wind flattern.  
Erst nach einer Weile hörte man Hell Kaiser's Stimme: "So, und worüber?"  
Seine Antwort klang nicht sehr interessiert. Wenn Hell Kaiser ehrlich war so hätte er gut auf eine Unterredung mit Fubuki verzichten können. Was ihn dazu geritten hatte das Gespräch mit Asuka's Bruder aufrecht zu erhalten war ihm schleierhaft.  
"Es geht um meine Schwester", antwortete Fubuki sofort.

"Asuka...?!", wiederholte Hell Kaiser atemlos.  
Der Name dieses Mädchen's rührte noch immer an sein Herz. Irgendetwas sorgte dafür das in der Tiefe seiner Seele noch etwas auf dieses Mädchen reagierte. Das Gesicht des blonden Mädchens mit dem strahlenden Lächeln tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Immer wenn er sie sah, wurde ihm warm. Hell Kaiser musste sich zusammen reißen und ihr Antlitz wieder aus seinem Kopf verbannen.  
Fubuki nickte bedächtig und löste seine defensive Haltung und wirkte gleich freundlicher und entspannter: "Ja. Es geht um Asuka. Schön das du dich wenigstens noch an sie erinnern kannst!"

Nun war es Hell Kaiser, der seine Arme vor seiner Brust überkreuzte und schelmisch lächelnd die Augen schloss: "Hm. Was soll das heißen? Ich leide keines Falls an Gedächtnisverlust. Also, was willst du?"  
"Es geht ihr nicht gut", entgegnete der andere Junge und lächelte Hell Kaiser gequält an, "Daran bist du nicht unschuldig, aber das weißt du sicher selbst."

"Wie bitte? Was willst du damit erreichen? Warum sollte ich mich für Asuka verantwortlich fühlen?", fragte der Schwarzgekleidete und schob sich mit einem überlegenen Lächeln an Fubuki vorbei. Seine Worte klangen gelassen, nahezu eiskalt doch Hell Kaiser musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. Er würdigte Fubuki keines weiteren Blickes und verschwand im dichten Wald. Wohin er ging wusste er selbst nicht. Hauptsache weg vom Ort der zahlreichen Erinnerungen an Asuka und weit entfernt von seinem alten Freund.

Fubuki blieb allein zurück. Er sah Hell Kaiser nicht nach, in ihm hatte sich Enttäuschung breit gemacht. Was hatte er erwartet? Wie naiv war sein Wunschtraum gewesen Hell Kaiser aus seiner Trance zu befreien indem er einfach nur seine Schwester erwähnte? Er hatte ja nicht einmal als Darkness gegen den großen Hell Kaiser bestehen können.

Asuka war zusammen mit Momoe und Junko auf der Terrasse der Mädchenunterkünfte des Obelisk Blue Dorms. Die drei saßen am Tisch unter einem großen blauen Sonnenschirm, der wohltunden Schatten spendete und jedes der Mädchen hatte ein Glas kaltes Wasser mit Eiswürfeln vor sich stehen. Die Stille lag erdrückend auf den Dreien und machte besonders Momoe zu schaffen. Sie betrachtete Asuka, die tief in ihren Gedanken verloren zu sein schien. Ein Seitenblick zu Junko verriet ihr, dass diese auch nicht genau wusste was sie tun sollte. Es lag also an ihr die Stille zu durchbrechen. Es lag ihr viel daran Asuka mal wieder ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Momoe nahm einen Schluck durch den Strohhalm bevor sie das Wort ergriff:  
"Ich schätze mal Hell Kaiser Ryou müsste schon angekommen sein, oder?"

Beide sahen Momoe überrascht an, sagten aber nichts, denn sie hatten schon verstanden, dass es sich hierbei um einen Versuch handeln musste die Stimmung aufzulockern.

"Ja, ich meine das Duell findet doch Morgen statt. Da müsste er doch langsam hier eintreffen, nicht wahr?", fragte Momoe, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihren Nacken und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück, "Es ist schon schade das sich niemand traut ihn in Empfang zu nehmen..."

"Ich wette er will nicht mal, dass man ihm entgegen kommt. Hast du schon mal sein Gesicht gesehen wenn er in der Arena steht. Hell Kaiser hält uns sicher für unwürdig und lästig. Ich hoffe Johan gewinnt das Duell gegen ihn!", entgegnete Junko sofort.

Momoe nickte, allerdings sah sie skeptisch zu Himmel hinauf, der so azurblau erstrahlte, dass es ihr schon fast höhnisch vorkam: "Du hast Recht! Aber kann dieser Hitzkopf es schaffen? Nicht einmal Tenjouin-san hat es geschafft!"  
Asuka hörte ihren Freundinnen schweigend zu. Einen Augenblick spürte sie Ärger in sich aufsteigen als Momoe und Junko so abfällig von Ryou sprachen. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären warum sie so empört darüber war das ihre besten Freundinnen dem Hell Kaiser eine Niederlage wünschten. Es stimmte, Ryou war verändert, er kümmerte sich nicht um die Belange anderer und die Gefühle der Duellanten mit denen er sich schlug interessierten ihn nicht mehr, er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Liebe zu seinen Karten sondern nutzte nur noch dessen fabelhafte Kräfte aus. Im Grunde hatte er es verdient von seinem hohen Ross herunter geholt zu werden, aber es tat Asuka weh so etwas zu hören. Der Gedanke daran Ryou am Boden zu sehen war schon unerträglich. 

Mit einem barschen Ruck stand Asuka auf und zog mit dieser Bewegung die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen auf sich. Sie sagte nichts obwohl sie spürte das sowohl Junko als auch Momoe wissen wollten was los war.  
"Asuka, was ist denn los?", fragte Junko schließlich.

"Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas erledigen muss", entgegnete Asuka und ließ ihre Freundinnen im Schatten des Sonnenschirms sitzen.  
Sie ging in den Wald hinein der den Obelisk Blue Dorm von der Schule trennte. Wohin sie eigentlich wollte wusste Asuka nicht, sie hatte nur den inneren Drang verspürt etwas allein zu sein. Sie wäre Momoe und Junko gegenüber sonst nur unfair geworden und das wollte sie ihnen nicht antun. Asuka ging nachdenklich durch den Wald, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen machte sie bald halt und setzte sich auf den moosbewachsenen Waldboden. Sie legte die Arme um ihre Knie und stüzte ihren Kopf auf ihnen ab.

"Ryou..."

Wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit kam sein Name aus ihrem Munde bevor Tränen aus ihren Augen schossen und sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ob sie es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, sie brauchte Ryou. Ohne ihn fühlte sie sich nicht stark genug, ohne ihn war sie nicht die Königin von Obelisk Blue. Ryou's Stütze fehlte ihr sehr und diese konnte eben auch ihr Bruder nicht ersetzen. Schon immer war sie unsicher gewesen, Kaiser Ryou gab ihr immer das Gefühl alles schaffen zu können. War er in ihrer Nähe dann würde ihr nichts geschehen, das wusste sie. In ihren Augen war Ryou aber nicht einfach nur der Kaiser gewesen, wie es bei so vielen der Fall war, sondern ein sehr guter Freund.

"Was soll ich ohne dich tun, Ryou!?..."

Es war auch für sie unbegreiflich gewesen wie Ryou das Duell gegen Edo Phoenix verlieren konnte. Kaiser war zu jener Zeit der beste Duellant gewesen und auch jetzt als Hell Kaiser war er ungeschlagen, natürlich konnte auch er ein Duell verlieren, aber es kam so überraschend. Die Frage warum Ryou so tief verletzt in seinem Stolz war, konnte sie sich nicht ganz erklären. Warum hatte Ryou sich so verändert? Natürlich war er daran bemüht neue Stärke zu finden, aber warum musste er ausgerechnet zum Hell Kaiser werden?

_"Ich strebte auch nach einer neuen Macht, Ryou! Ich bin nicht besser als du, ich bin deinem Beispiel gefolgt, wie immer. Ich habe meine Seele vergessen und bin in's Licht gegangen, nicht wie du in die Dunkelheit. Meine Freunde haben mich nicht aufgegeben, deshalb bin ich heute hier. Kannst du nicht wieder zu mir zurück kommen, Ryou? Dich wieder an mich erinnern, dich an uns erinnern? Warum habe ich dir nie gesagt was du mir bedeutest? Es gab doch so viele Gelegenheiten..."_  
Solche Gedanken kreisten in Asuka's Kopf umher. Sie quälten das Mädchen und wollten sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Sich eingestehen zu müssen, nicht immer im Hintergrund stehen zu können, sondern selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen um seines eigenen Glückes Schmied zu sein, war schwierig aber notwendig. Asuka stand wieder auf, wischte sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Der warme Sommerwind der ihr sanft ins Gesicht blies trocknete schnell ihr Gesicht. Der blaue Himmel verhöhnte sie, dass es so schönes Wetter sein konnte während sich ihr Herz in einem kalten unbarmherzigen Orkan befand, wirkte sich deprimierend auf sie aus. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder auf den grün - gelblichen Boden und schüttelte sachte den Kopf: "Es bringt ja doch nichts zu weinen und hier herum zu sitzen. Ich hoffe Johan ist in der Lage Ryou wieder aufzuwecken. Wenn nicht einmal ich es schaffen kann... Da sieht man wieder dass ich zu nichts fähig bin wenn du nicht bei mir bist!"

Unterdessen hatte sich Hell Kaiser beim Schuldirektor Sameshima angemeldet. Dies war ebenfalls ein unnützes Gespräch gewesen. Sameshima begegnete Hell Kaiser immer gelassen, freundlich und ruhig. Ganz anders als all die anderen Menschen um ihn herum, die ihm ängstlich Respekt entgegen brachten. Hell Kaiser bemühte sich gar nicht erst dem Direktor auch nur annähernd höflich zu begegnen. Er stand stolz und groß vor dem Pult des in lila gekleideten Direktor's und nahm nicht einmal den angebotenen Sitzplatz an. Es war immer wieder ein imponierender Anblick Hell Kaiser so gelassen in einem Raum stehen zu sehen, seine Körperhaltung verriet überlegene Erhabenheit und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe zu erst das Wort zu ergreifen.

"Ich freue mich das du meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist", begrüßte Sameshima seine ehemaligen Schüler.

Hell Kaiser antwortete ihm nicht, sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung und so fuhr Sameshima unbeirrt fort: "Ich habe dir ein Zimmer zuteilen lassen."

"Wie bitte?", wollte Hell Kaiser wissen und zeigte ein sarkastisches Grinsen, wie dumm er dies fand, musste er nicht mehr aussprechen. Was glaubte dieser Mann eigentlich wer er war? Er konnte sich selbst eine Möglichkeit zum Übernachten suchen.  
"Ich fände es etwas unhöflich dich hier her zu bestellen und dich dann nicht dem entsprechend zu empfangen", erklärte der Direktor mit gleichbleibender Freundlichkeit, "Es sei denn du hast schon eine andere Unterkunft bekommen."  
Hell Kaiser grinste unentwegt und antwortete: "Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Ich nehme dieses verlockende Angebot gerne an."

Der sarkastische Unterton in Hell Kaiser's Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Der Direktor ließ sich nicht beirren und hielt seinem Gegenüber einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel entgegen. Sameshima hatte ein seichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihm noch immer einen sehr sanften Ausdruck verlieh.

"Es ist dein altes Zimmer, Hell Kaiser Ryou. Du kennst doch noch den Weg?", fragte er.

Hell Kaiser nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und nickte kurz. Er war im Begriff das Büro des Diektors zu verlassen als dieser noch einmal das Wort ergriff: "Hell Kaiser Ryou! Das Duell findet Morgen Vormittag um zehn Uhr in der Arena statt."  
"Ich werde da sein", antwortete Hell Kaiser ruhig und verließ somit das Zimmer.

Die Tür schnappte mit einem leisen Klacken ins Schloss zurück. Hell Kaiser wandte seinen Blick stur nach vorn und ging mit großen Schritten den langen Korridor entlang. Der kleine silberne Schlüssel den er in seiner Hand umschlungen hielt erwärmte sich langsam durch seine eigene Körperwärme. Sein altes Zimmer also. Ob es in diesem Zimmer genauso war wie am Kai beim Leuchtturm? Gab es dort so sonderlich viele Momente die ihn an früher erinnerten?  
Hell Kaiser betrat ohne zu zörgern den Obelisk Blue Dorm nachdem er sich aus dem Schulgebäude begeben hatte. Die Eingangshalle des Dorms war zum Glück leer. Das ewige Gestarre konnte er einfach nicht mehr ertragen.  
So setzte er seinen Weg schweigend fort und kam nach einem Moment bei seinem alten Schlafzimmer an. Sein Zimmer lag im dritten Stock der Jungenunterkünfte des Obelisk Blue Dorms und von dort aus, so konnte er sich erinnern, hatte er eine wunderbare Aussicht gehabt. Ohne Zögern steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn um und öffnete damit die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.  
Es sah noch immer so aus, wie in der Zeit als er hier gelebt hatte. Das Fenster ließ viel von der feuerroten Abendsonne herein und spielte sanft mit den weißen Gardienen. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und an sich war der Raum sehr sauber gehalten. Hell Kaiser hatte nicht erwartet dass es so einfach war dieses Zimmer wieder zu betreten, kein lästiges Gefühl das hintergründig an ihm nagte war zu spüren und auch die Erinnerungen die er mit diesem Raum verband waren nicht annähernd so intensiv wie die beim Leuchtturm.

Hell Kaiser legte seinen Mantel auf dem Bett ab und tat ein paar Schritte zum Fenster. Wo vor einer kleinen Weile noch ferrot die Sonne am hellen Abendhimmel glühte, befanden sich nur noch graue Wolken, die ein Unwetter vorrausahnen ließen. Der Wind, der schon den ganzen Tag kräftig die Hitze mit sich getragen hatte, wurde noch unerbittlicher und die Bäume bogen sich unter seiner Macht. Der Anblick des Sturms ließ Hell Kaiser's Blick ernster werden. Die zahlreichen Blätter die von den Baumkronen gelöst wurden, flatterten unkrontrolliert herum, die See in der Ferne wurde aufbrausender und das Tösen der Wellen wurde auch aus weiter Ferne hörbar.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Hell Kaiser, dass es bereits nach acht Uhr war. Der Himmel hatte sich in kürzester Zeit so sehr verdunkelt, dass man die eigene Hand vor Augen kaum erkennen konnte. Er schaltete eine kleine Lampe ein, die ein dämmriges Licht in den Raum warf.   
Lange wollte er aber nicht mehr in diesem Zimmer verweilen. Warum er plötzlich so unruhig wurde konnte er sich nicht erklären. Der Drang wieder nach draußen zu gehen und auf das zügellose Meer hinaus zu sehen kam in ihm auf. Diesem innigen Verlangen wollte Hell Kaiser nun folgen, zog sich seinen Mantel wieder über und verließ sein Zimmer.  
Draußen war es alles andere als angenehm. Der Wind peitschte Hell Kaiser um die Ohren und zerzauste sein langes Haar und immer wieder drohte ihm ein kleines grünes Blatt um in's Auge zu fliegen.  
Ein leises Knurren entfuhr ihm, als er sich durch den Wald aufmachte und es kräftig zu regnen begann. Ans Umkehren dachte er dennoch nicht. Es zog ihn trotz allem an den Ort der tiefen Erinnerungen die ihn heut zu Tage mehr schmerzten als erfreuten. Der Regen benetzte sein Gesicht, große Wassertropfen rollten über seine Wangen und tropften von seiner Nase herunter. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er den Leuchtturm in der Ferne sehen konnte. Er warf sein langes Licht auf's Meer hinaus um den Schiffen den richtigen Weg zu weisen. Hell Kaiser trat nach einer Weile aus dem Wald heraus und hatte freien Blick auf den gesamten Kai. Er wischte sich gelassen den Regen aus den Augen und meinte plötzlich eine Gestalt am anderen Ende ausmachen zu können. Wahrscheinlich wurden seine Augen nur durch die Dunkelheit und durch den Sturm in die Irre geführt wurde. Als er jedoch näher kam, erkannte er deutlich das lange Haar eines Mädchen's, dass wild im Wind flatterte. Sie stand am Kai und sah auf das Meer hinaus.   
Wie in Trance ging Hell Kaiser auf die Gestalt zu. Wie einem stummen Befehl folgend wusste er dass es kein Zufall sein konnte hier plötzlich jemanden anzutreffen. Und wenn es auf ein Duell hinaus lief war es sogar noch amüsanter für ihn. Hell Kaiser, noch dunkler als das schwarz dieser stürmischen Nacht stoppte plötzlich ebenso ruckartig wie er den Drang verspürt hatte zum Wasser herunter zu gehen. Das Mädchen am Kai war tatsächlich niemand anderes als Tenjouin Asuka. Er hielt inne, beobachtete die reglose Figur dieses Wesens. Der Wind und der Regen peitschten ihr kalt ins Gesicht. Sie hielt ihre Arme vor Kälte umschlungen und machte einen gequälten Eindruck auf ihn.

"Asuka...", ehe sich Hell Kaiser eines besseren besinnen konnte hatte er ihren Namen laut ausgesprochen. Seine dunkle Stimme klang sanft durch den Regen und drang an das Ohr des Mädchens.  
Ertaunt drehte sie sich nach ihm um. Hell Kaiser meinte erkennen zu können dass sie ein wenig zurück schreckte. Vor ihr stand Hell Kaiser, der stolze Duellant, stand wahrhaftig vor ihr und hatte sie beim Namen genannt. Auf diese Handlung folgte eine lange Stille in denen beide nicht so recht wussten was sie tun sollten. Nach einigen Minuten konnte Hell Kaiser die Stimme des Mädchens noch einmal wahrnehmen.

"Ryou...!", zu mehr war Asuka nicht fähig, mehr brachte sie einfach nicht hervor.  
Hell Kaiser sah das Mädchen ernst an. Warum sie solch eine Macht auf ihn ausüben konnte wusste er nicht. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären warum er sich nicht einfach von ihr abwenden konnte und ihr mit der selben gemeinen Gleichgültigkeit begegnen konnte wie alle anderen auch. Irgendetwas war in ihrem Blick das er einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Ihre Augen waren rot, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre Tränen aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr zurück halten können. Warum stand Asuka nur hier unten und fror? Warum war sie hier und nicht in ihrem warmen Zimmer?  
Diese Frage beschäftigte Hell Kaiser sehr, doch alles was er tat waren ein paar kleine Schritte auf das verzweifelte Mädchen zu. Sie verstand nicht ganz warum er hier war. Was wollte er nun tun? Was war der Sinn dieses zufälligen Treffens?

"Ryou...?", dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme nach einer Frage.  
Hell Kaiser blieb abbrupt einen halben Meter vor Asuka stehen. Er registrierte es erst jetzt richtig, ja, Asuka nannte ihm beim Namen. Sie nannte ihn Ryou, nicht Hell Kaiser oder gar Hell Kaiser Ryou wie es die meißten taten. Sie sagte seinen Namen frei heraus und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an, ihr klebten ein paar Haarsträhnen im Gesicht und sie machte einen komplett hilflosen Eindruck auf Hell Kaiser. Die bittere Wahrheit, dass Asuka ihm noch immer so viel bedeutete wie zuvor, durchfuhr ihn wie ein Pfeil aus silbernen Stahl. Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, wie dumm war er eigentlich gewesen? Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein und glauben die Liebe zu Asuka aus seinem Herzen verbannen zu können? Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streifte er sich seinen schwarzen Mantel ab. Asuka beobachtete jede Bewegung des großen Jungen genau. Er hatte trotz allem noch immer eine grazile Art sich zu bewegen. Was hatte er nun vor?  
Asuka schluckte hart als Hell Kaiser die letzten Schritte auf sie zutat. Nicht das sie wirklich Angst vor ihm hatte, er machte jedes Mal Eindruck und trieb ihr Respekt in die Knochen.

Den nächsten Schritt hatte sie nicht vorhersehen können. Mit einer sanften Bewegung legte Hell Kaiser seinen Mantel über Asuka's Kopf und Schultern. Der Regen prasselte auf das abweisende Material des Überziehers und schützte sie somit vor weiterer Kälte. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr Asuka's frierenden Körper. Sie zog seinen Mantel enger um sich, doch sah ihn unentwegt an.

"Ryou was ist mit dir? Du... du musst doch frieren! Und du wirst ganz nass!", flüsterte sie leise und griff wie in alten Tagen ohne zu zögern nach seiner Hand.

Hell Kaiser wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Hier vor ihm stand Asuka und sie machte sich nichts aus seiner Erscheinung. Für sie war er noch immer Ryou und nicht Hell Kaiser. Hatte sie denn keinerlei Bedenken?

Er sagte nichts sondern schüttelte nur bedächtig den Kopf. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie erst mal aus dem schlechten Wetter heraus kam. Ihn störte der Regen und der schneidende Wind nicht sonderlich. Für ihn war die Erkenntnis, dass Asuka ihn anscheinend doch noch gern hatte und sich um ihn sorgte, im Moment Trost genug.  
Plötzlich wurde Asuka ganz anders zu Mute. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien sie den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren. So schnell wie Hell Kaiser sie auf seinen Arm genommen hatte konnte sie gar nicht denken. Unfähig etwas zu sagen sah sie in das stolze Gesicht des Jungen. Er sah sie nicht an, sein Gesicht war von der typischen Kälte seines Wesens gezeichnet und er trug sie den Weg vom Leuchtturm zum Obelisk Blue Dorm zurück.

Im ehemaligen Zimmer des Kaiser's der Duel Academy angekommen setzte Hell Kaiser, Asuka wieder ab. Den ganzen Weg über hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen. Er hatte nur spüren können dass sie sich leicht an seine Brust schmiegte und sich im Gegensatz zum ersten erschrockenen Moment sogar entspannte.  
Nun stand Asuka mehr oder weniger schüchtern vor ihm und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Hell Kaiser ging es nicht anders. Jetzt war er hier mit ihr allein, tat nichts als aus dem Fenster sehen. Es war eben nicht seine Art viel zu sprechen und die Stille fand sein Wohlwollen. Allerdings sollte er sich doch etwas erklären. Asuka sah ihn mit einer Unschuld an die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Natürlich war sie verunsichert denn nichts hatte ihn bisher dazu bewegen können vernünftig mit seinen alten Freunden zu sprechen und jetzt hatte er sich das Mädchen regelrecht geschnappt und auf sein Zimmer getragen.  
Für Asuka war diese Stille unerträglich, so dass sie diese sofort durchbrechen musste:  
"Ryou, sag mir bitte ... warum tust du das?"  
Hell Kaiser drehte sich nach ihr um, noch immer hielt sie seinen schwarzen Mantel fest umschlungen und sah aus als ob er ihr einziger Schutz vor allem Bösen war. Er lächelte bitter, es war nicht eines seiner zynischen Grinsen, mit denen er seine Umwelt stehts bedachte, sondern ein Ausdruck tiefen Bedenkens.

"Was meinst du? Was mache ich denn?", antwortete er ruhig.  
"Warum hast du dich so verändert? Warum ... warum kannst du nicht wieder so sein wie früher?!", antwortete sie etwas aufgebracht und wurde sofort wieder ganz still als sie realisierte wie ungehalten sie auf ihn einredete.  
"Wie früher? Damit du mich wieder verlieren sehen kannst?", Hell Kaiser klang ernster als er es geplant hatte, tat aber ein paar Schritte auf Asuka zu und berührte sanft ihre noch immer kalte Wange, "Warum sollte ich mich wieder besiegen lassen, wenn ich auch siegen kann?"

"Aber das bist nicht du Ryou! Ich vermisse den Ryou den ich mal kannte! Ich vermisse deine warmen Worte, wie wir dort unten am Meer standen und einfach nur... Wir haben einfach nur miteinander gesprochen...", entgegnete sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
Asuka konnte nicht verstehen warum Hell Kaiser so gefühlskalt geworden war. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen und suchten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus berührte Hell Kaiser sie sanft und fuhr mit dem Daumen ihre Tränenspur nach. Asuka verstand nicht ganz warum er das tat, seine Antwort auf ihre Frage hatte ihr eigentlich gesagt dass es nie wieder so sein konnte wie früher. Doch anscheinend hatte sie sich total getäuscht.

Er streifte ihr langsam den schwarzen Mantel von den Schultern, Asuka verstand in jenem Moment die Welt nicht mehr und konnte auch auf ihr eigenes, wild schlagendes Herz nicht mehr vertrauen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, es fühlte sich an als ob ihr Herz jeden Moment in ein Puzzle, aus tausenden von Glassplittern, zerspringen könnte. Sie sehnte sich nach solchen Berührungen von ihrem Ryou.  
Er hatte Asuka mit festem Griff im Arm. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat zog er sie näher zu sich und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Einen Augenblick setzte ihr Denken aus und sie fühlte einfach nur die zarten Lippen Hell Kaiser's auf ihren. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, so eben war einer ihrer geheimen Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen. Ein Kuss der Liebe, von ihrem Ryou. Asuka entspannte sich sofort wieder, nachdem sie sich an das zunächst unerwartet befremdliche Gefühl gewöhnt hatte und gab sich seinem Kuss hin.  
Das sie den Kuss so schnell erwiedern würde hatte er nicht erwartet. Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen dass Asuka ihn angewidert zurückstoßen würde, doch ganz im Gegenteil. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiederte den zärtlichen Kuss. Von ihrer Reaktion beflügelt strich Hell Kaiser ihr mit der Zunge über die unschuldigen Lippen, um diese aus tiefster Leidenschaft, in Sünde zu baden. Natürlich ging Asuka auf diese stumme Bitte ein, öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und spürte im nächsten Moment wie Hell Kaiser in ihren Mund eindrang und sofort die Initiative ergriff um ihre Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Ein leises Keuchen entkam ihr, der leidenschaftliche Kuss war überraschend, auch Hell Kaiser hatte nicht geglaubt das ein solches Feuer in ihm brodelte.  
Asuka's Lippen waren süß, sie war so unschuldig und konnte sich Hell Kaiser nicht mehr entziehen. Er genoss es sichtlich, massierte spielerisch ihre Zunge und lenkte Asuka leicht zu seinem Bett. Er meinte merken zu können, dass sie sich nur wiederwillig auf sein ehemals täglich genutztes Bett herunter setzte, aber ihm war es egal, jetzt würde er sie auf keinen Fall wieder entkommen lassen.  
Hell Kaiser begann ihren Körper mit den Händen zu berühren. Langsam streichelte er sanft ihren Bauch, drängte sie dazu sich zurück in das Bett fallen zu lassen und tastete sich langsam immer weiter nach oben. Den Kuss löste er nicht, auch wenn Asuka sich noch ein wenig gegen diesen Kuss sträubte und damit bemüht war erst einmal mit ihm über diese ganze Sache zu sprechen, vertiefte er den Kuss nur noch mehr und ließ sie nicht zu richtigen Atem kommen. Asuka gab es auf sich gegen ihn wehren zu wollen, warum auch, schließlich sie liebte Ryou und war glücklich dass er offensichtlich das Selbe empfand, entspannt legte sie sich tief in das Kissen zurück und genoss seine Berührungen. Hell Kaiser spürte wie warm es Asuka nach einer Weile sein musste, sein schneller Triumpf über ihren leichten anfänglichen Wiederstand bestärkte ihn nur noch weiter zu gehen. Er stüzte sich neben ihr auf der Matratze ab und spielte leicht am Verschluss ihrer Uniform. Asuka griff leicht nach Hell Kaiser's Arm der neben ihr lag und brachte ihn langsam dazu den Kuss zu lösen.

Asuka sah ihn außer Atem an. Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, Hell Kaiser's leuchtende Augen bedachten Asuka's errötetes Gesicht.

"Ryou was wird das?", fragte sie leise ohne dabei vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

Hell Kaiser lächelte sie verschmitzt an: "Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Mehr Worte bedurfte es nicht, er haschte hungrig nach ihren Lippen und verwickelte sie erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Überwältigt von seiner Flut an Leidenschaft ergab sie sich ihm von Neuem. Noch schüchtern berührte sie seinen starken Körper, fühlte jeden Muskel durch das dünne Shirt. In Asuka's Körper breitete sich langsam eine wohlige Wärme aus, die eine merkwürdig beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sanft wurde der Kuss wieder gelöst, doch anstatt erneut in Schweigen zu verfallen bedeckte Hell Kaiser ihren Hals mit kleinen zarten Küssen. Mit fließenden Bewegungen öffnete er Asuka's Uniform und streifte Selbige umgehend mit ihrer Hilfe ab. Ihr bloßer Oberkörper sah so zerbrechlich aus und weckte in Hell Kaiser ein noch größeres Verlangen. Begierig, aber dennoch sanft berührten seine Lippen die weiche Haut des Mädchens. Asuka schloss genießend die Augen und begann mit Hell Kaiser's Haar zu spielen und vergrub ihre Hände darin. Seine Hände glitten langsam an ihrem Rücken entlang und hielt einen kurzen Moment am Verschluss ihres BHs inne. Ein kleines Zittern durchfuhr Asuka's Körper, ihre Körperbedeckung wurde ihr sanft geraubt. Hell Kaiser betrachtete Asuka erneut, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell vor Aufregung auf das was noch geschehen würde. Beinahe zögernd näherte er sich ihrer Brust und begann diese leicht zu massieren. Asuka rang überrascht nach Luft. Sie hielt ihn nicht auf sondern genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Mit Küssen übersähte er wieder ihren Körper, wartete kurz ab bevor er leicht an ihren Brustwarzen saugte. Asuka wurde von einer unheimlichen Wärme erfasst als ein Kribbeln ihren Körper durchzuckte. Diese unbekannten Gefühle ließen sie schneller atmen, hin und wieder entkam ihr ein kleines Keuchen. Die Gewissheit dass Asuka sich nun gewiss nicht mehr gegen ihn wehrte ließ Hell Kaiser noch inniger und leidenschaftlicher werden. Verspielt ließ er seine Zunge über die warme Haut des Mädchen's gleiten, worauf ein erregtes Keuchen folgte, Hell Kaiser nahm dies als eine weitere Aufvorderung und wurde in seinem Liebesspiel energischer, er vergrub sanft seine Zungenspitze in ihrem Bauchnabel und massierte ihre Haut.

"Ryou...! Ryou warte mal...", ein atemloses Flüstern erreichte sein Ohr, Asuka stämmte sich leicht gegen ihn und begann nun mit den Händen unter das Shirt ihres Geliebten zu gleiten. Ein wenig Überrascht war Hell Kaiser schon darüber. Sie berührte ihn sanft, schob sein Shirt hoch und küsste seine Brust. Voller Freude über ihre liebevolle Antwort auf seine Zärtlichkeiten zog er sie nahe an seinen Körper. Auch ihn hatte ein erregtes Zittern gepackt, während Asuka sich nicht mehr zügeln konnte und sich ihrer Erregung hingab, ihn endlich berühren konnte und alles das tun durfte wovon sie immer geträumt hatte, tastete Hell Kaiser ihren Körper ab und suchte sich den Weg zu ihrem Rock. Beim Verschluss hielt er verführerisch inne um Asuka ein wenig zu reizen. Er streichelte sanft die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und berührte ihren Intimbereich. Ein lautes Keuchen quälte sich aus ihrem Munde, während sie zärtlich an Hell Kaiser's Brustwarzen knabberte. Aus seiner Kehle quälte sich ebenfalls ein erregtes Stöhnen, doch Asuka unterbrach die leidenschaftlichen Küsse nicht, sondern entledigte sich von Hell Kaiser's schwarzem Oberteil welches sie achtlos auf den Boden hinunterfallen ließ. Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte Hell Kaiser, Asuka wieder zurück ins Bett und beugte sich erneut über das begehrenswerte Mädchen um sie zu verwöhnen.

Er betrachtete Asuka liebevoll. Solche Gefühle waren ihm seit er sich dem ewigen Sieg verschrieb nicht mehr in Erinnerung geblieben, dunkel meinte er sich an das Gefühl von Freundschaft erinnern zu können aber das plötzliche Verlangen das Asuka in ihm auslöste war kaum auszuhalten.  
Endlich öffnete er den Verschluss ihres Rockes und zögerte keinen Moment mehr ihn von ihrem Körper zu streifen. Bevor Hell Kaiser allerdings weiter gehen konnte spürte er schon Asuka's zarte Hände an seinem Gürtel. Sie ließ keinen Einwand gelten und öffnete seine Hose, wobei sie etwas erschrak, als sie die Erregung ihres Ryous spürte. Hell Kaiser stöhnte leicht auf, als ihre Finger federleicht über sein Glied streichelten, dennoch er war ihr behilflich die derbe Hose auszuziehen. Asuka wurde nervös, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das wohlige in warmen Wellen auftretende Gefühl in ihrem Körper wurde noch intensiver als Hell Kaiser langsam begann ihren Slip von den Beinen zu ziehen. Er berührte dabei sanft ihre Schenkel und streichelte mit seinen Händen verführerisch über ihre Beine. Asuka schloss leicht ihre Augen und seufzte leise. Hell Kaiser grinste verschmizt, schob ihre Beine etwas auseinander und näherte sich mit den Lippen ihrer Weiblichkeit. Bevor Asuka sich auf irgendetwas vorbereiten konnte, spürte sie schon seine Zunge, die sanft ihren Intimbereich massierte und dann sanft in sie eindrang um nach ihrem Kitzler zu suchen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen drang durch den Raum. Asuka konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen, das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich toll, die Erregung durchströmte ihren Körper in glühenden Wellen. Sie bog sich unter Hell Kaiser's energischen Lecken und krallte sich ergeben in das weiße Bettlaken. Auch er keuchte etwas und fühlte sich durch das laute Stöhnen angetrieben sie weiter zu verwöhnen, er selbst konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Seine Erregung schmerzte schon fast, doch er hielt sich noch zurück. Asuka machte sich keinen Umstand ihre eigene Erregung zu verbergen und spreitzte ihre Beine selbst noch ein wenig mehr. Etwas anderes tun als sich Ryou's Feuer hinzugeben konnte sie nicht. Immer wieder musste sie aufstöhnen sobald seine Zunge ihre empfindlichste Stelle berührte.   
Nachdem sich Hell Kaiser davon überzeugte das Asuka feucht genug geworden war, wollte er seine eigene Sehnsucht nach ihrem Körper stillen. Noch ein letztes Mal bedeckte er Asuka's Bauch mit kleinen Küssen und ließ dann ganz von ihr ab. Asuka's bebender Körper entspannte sich ein wenig, ein enttäuscht klingender Seufzer entkam ihrem Munde. Hell Kaiser entledigte sich schnell seiner eigenen Shorts und widmete sich Asuka erneut. Er zog sie näher an sich und beugte sich über sie. Er keuchte, bemerkte wie Asuka's Körper zitterte und ihre rechte Hand sanft seine feurige Wange berührte. Hell Kaiser suchte gierig nach Asuka's Lippen und verwickelte sie wieder in einen innigen Zungenkampf, auf den sie mit einem lauten Keuchen antwortete. Er streichelte leicht ihre Linie entlang und drängte sich mit seinem Unterleib gegen ihren. Asuka schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als sie sein hartes Glied spürte. Zärtlich löste Hell Kaiser den brennenden Kuss und sah in ihr erregtes Gesicht. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten ihn liebevoll an und er streichelte ihr durch das lange blonde Haar.

"Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, hab' keine Angst!", flüsterte er und hob sie ein wenig an.  
Asuka zitterte, vor Furcht vor dem was gleich geschah und vor Verlangen nach eben jenem Moment.

Ein Schmerz durchzog ihren ganzen Körper als Hell Kaiser in sie eindrang. Asuka verkrampfte sich kurz bei der plötzlichen Fülle und das ungewohnte Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib, es war mächtiger als sie erwartet hatte. Asuka's lautes Stöhnen drang durch den Raum während Hell Kaiser sich behemühte seine erregten Laute zu verbergen. Das Mädchen wirkte noch gepeinigt von diesem süßen Schmerz der ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit für immer genommen hatte, Hell Kaiser begann trotzdem sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Asuka fühlte sich eng an, sie stöhnte laut auf bei jedem seiner noch schwachen Stöße doch aufhören wollte er nicht. Asuka hielt sich an Hell Kaiser's Oberarmen fest, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und begann langsam ihre Hüften im selben Rythmus zu bewegen. Sie konzentrierte sich mit all ihren Sinnen auf ihn, sie fühlte seine warme Haut und seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Körper, hörte sein stimmloses Keuchen und versuchte sich seinen schneller gewordenen Bewegungen anzupassen. Schmerz und Lust durchfluteten gleichzeitig ihren Körper. Hell Kaiser genoss die erregten Laute des Mädchens, sein Zimmer war von Asuka's ergebenen Stöhnen erfüllt.   
Mittlerweile war auch er nicht mehr im Stande sein erregtes Stöhnen im Zaum zu halten. Sie fühlte sich einfach toll an, nun schien sie sich völlig an dieses Neue Gefühl gewöhnt zu haben denn sie drängte sich ihm stärker entgegen als zuvor. Langsam merkte er wie seine Erregung immer stärker wurde und sich in aufregenden Wellen von Hitze in ihm ausbreiteten, Asuka schien erschöpft zu sein, ihr Stöhnen klang kraftloser als zuvor. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub, ihre Muskeln waren angespannt und ihr fester griff um Hell Kaiser's Oberarme hatte sich gelockert. Asuka fieberte nach einiger Zeit dem Ende entgegen, sie war entkräftet und konnte seinen Kräften kaum mehr wiederstehen.   
Hell Kaiser fühlte den Höhepunkt. Langsam spürte er wie er kam. Ein letztes mal gab er Asuka einen starken Stoß und ergoss sich in ihre Scheide. Aus Hell Kaiser's Munde entfloh ein letztes lautes Stöhnen und auch Asuka konnte sich ein erschöpftes Keuchen nicht mehr verkneifen. Asuka atmete schwer und auch Hell Kaiser war außer Atem, er verweilte noch etwas in ihr bis sich ihre Herzschläge wenigstens etwas beruhigt hatten, sein Körper war noch völlig auf Asuka's Körper konzentriert, er keuchte und war von einem Zittern eingenommen. Auch Asuka bebte noch und atmete erschöpft und aufgeregt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie seine Stimme nachdem alles vorbei war.  
Sie fühlte sich so erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte sie im ersten Moment nicht zu Stande und schmiegte sich an Hell Kaiser's nackten Körper. Er war noch immer unglaublich warm, sie schloss langsam die Augen und antwortete ihm mit leiser Stimme: "Es war ein schönes Gefühl."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Hell Kaiser's Lippen, langsam griff er nach der Decke und legte sie um Asuka und sich selbst. Sie war noch ganz verschwitzt, er wollte nicht dass sie sofort wieder ganz kalt und womöglich noch krank wurde. Immerhin hatte er sie vor ein paar Stunden völlig durchnässt am Leutturm gefunden. Hell Kaiser nahm sie fest in den Arm und atmete tief durch. Dieses Gefühl Asuka im Arm zu halten zu können war wunderbar und die Gewissheit das sie ihm ganz und gar gehörte und ihm sogar ihre Jungfräulichkeit opferte erwärmte sein Herz. Ein paar Minuten rang er mit sich, doch fasste sich ein Herz es endlich auszusprechen:  
"Asuka, ich liebe dich."

Er wartete vergebens auf eine Reaktion. Sie war bereits in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. "_Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so_", schoss es durch seinen Kopf und lehnte seinen Kopf an den von Asuka und schlief letztendlich auch ein.

Ihre Lider waren noch schwer als Asuka am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Die weißen Gardienen bewegten sich seicht in der heißen Sommerluft und der Gesang der Vögel drang in das Zimmer des Hell Kaiser's. Asuka war im ersten Moment ein wenig verwirrt darüber wo sie war, dies war nicht ihr Zimmer, doch immerhin wurde sie nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie noch mal ganz genau nachdachte, von ihren Erinnerungen eingeholt. Sie hatte mit ihrem Ryou geschlafen, sich dem Feuer des Hell Kaiser's hingegeben und darauf war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Etwas erschrocken war sie schon, noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie nicht einmal glauben können ein ruhiges Wort mit ihm reden zu können. Sie sah sich nach beiden Seiten um. Weder zu ihrer Rechten noch zu ihrer Linken war das schlafende oder bereits erwachte Antlitz des Hell Kaiser's zu sehen. Asuka lag allein in Ryou's Bett. Sie setzte sich auf in der Hoffnung er säße noch hier im Raum und wartete nur darauf das sie aufwachte. Es war vergebens. Hell Kaiser war nirgendwo zu sehen, weder auf dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster noch hier bei ihr.  
Es fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein. Ihm stand ein Duell bevor. Johan und Hell Kaiser Ryou waren sicher schon in der Arena und duellierten gegen einander. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war schon vierzehn Uhr. Wie ein Schock durchfuhr sie die Tatsache dass das Duell schon lange vorbei sein musste. Wo war ihr Ryou also? Warum war er nicht hier?

Sie stand auf und ging langsam zum Stuhl hinüber, über dem noch immer der schwarze Mantel hing, die ihr gestern so viel Wärme und Kraft spendete. Aber wo war der Besitzer? Warum war er nicht hier bei ihr, das Duell war sicher schon längst vorbei. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich einsam, sie fühlte sich im Stich gelassen und allein aber konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Ihr Ryou war sicher noch hier irgendwo im Dorm oder im Schulgebäude. Aber wie war das Duell wohl ausgegangen?  
Asuka nahm den schwarzen Mantel an sich. Das derbe Material aus dem er gemacht war wog schwer in ihren Händen, doch er hatte sie so sehr beschützt. Sie presste ihn an ihre nackte Haut und sog den Duft ein. Er roch nach ihm. Nach ihrem Ryou. Aus dem schwarzen Mantel fiel etwas kleines weißes mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden. Verwundert hob sie den kleinen Papirzettel vom Boden auf und entfaltete ihn. Sofort erkannte sie die Handschrift ihres Freundes, in schwarzer Schrift gehalten standen die Worte "_Mada sugu ni aou, Asuka!_" und darunter ein einfaches Kanji, das ihr soviel bedeutete wie kein anderes "_Ryou_". Asuka brach in Tränen aus und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder sinken. Noch immer hatte sie den schwarzen Mantel vom Hell Kaiser an sich gepresst. Ihre Tränen rollten sachte am Stoff herunter. Asuka wusste nicht warum sie so bitterlich anfangen musste zu weinen. Seine Worte versprachen ein erneutes Zusammentreffen und bis dahin würde sie diesen schwarzen Mantel, Hell Kaiser Ryou's Mantel bei sich tragen. Er würde sie immer an diese eine Nacht erinnern, in der sie sein Höllenfeuer erleben durfte. Schon jetzt vermisste sie ihn und wünschte sehnsüchtig den Moment herbei an dem sie ihn wieder sah. Ihren Ryou. Ob er sich nun Hell Kaiser nannte oder nicht.  
_"Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen, Asuka! Dein Ryou"_

_Hell Fire - The End - __地獄の火災　終り_

_Nachwort zu Hell Fire:_

_Hallo, hier wie versprochen die unzüchtige, böse Kurzgeschichte für den Royalshipping Geburtstag. Ich muss euch gestehen, es hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Alle die, die zensierte Version lesen müssen, werden einen merkwürdigen Sprung erleben, der allerdings unvermeidbar ist da ihr noch kein Hentai lesen dürft. Die jenigen die das adult Kapitel lesen können haben sich sicher schon ihre Sachen bei diesem Werk gedacht. Es tut mir leid, ich schreibe nur sehr selten Adult-Kapitel (um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mein zweites drop). Am Anfang klang das Kapitel noch hohler als es jetzt ist, aber ich hoffe ihr hackt mir deshalb nicht gleich den Kopf ab.  
Die Geschichte an sich spielt während Asuka's dritten Schuljahr. Fubuki dürfte Normalerweise gar nicht an der Akademie sein und das Duell gegen Johan fand ja eigentlich auch nur indirekt in der Akademie statt, von daher ist es ein bisschen AU.  
Ich wollte unbedingt ein paar schöne Szenen am Leuchtturm haben. Ich liebe die Leuchtturm-Szenen in GX, ich finde da haben sich die Macher endlich mal etwas schönes einfallen lassen.  
Wie auch immer, der Grund warum statt Ryou andauernd Hell Kaiser benutzt wurde, ist ganz einfach: Hell Kaiser ist eben nicht Ryou.  
Ich wollte unbedingt ein Ende schreiben das nicht gleich klar ist, das man sich selbst noch etwas dazu denken kann._

_Also dann, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Royalshipping, auf ein weiteres Jahr!! Ich hoffe euch Lesern hat's wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen -_

_Eure Majin Ruky_


End file.
